When provisioning bandwidth across a network, one or more portions of concatenated network bandwidth may be required. Concatenated network bandwidth may require certain characteristics of bandwidth. For example, concatenated bandwidth may require contiguous portions of bandwidth. Network traffic may be allocated as demanded and may be filled with allocated bandwidth of different sizes. This may result in certain portions of bandwidth being allocated with gaps of unused bandwidth between the allocated bandwidth (i.e., fragmentation of bandwidth). Because bandwidth may be allocated in specified sizes conforming to standards, the gaps of unused bandwidth may not conform to a size which may be provisioned. Even if a gap conforms to a standard size which may be allocated, that size may not conform to the size of requests for network bandwidth. This may result in unused or wasted bandwidth.